


Time With Daddy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [481]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Bottom Sam Winchester, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Smut, Top Castiel, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Smutty!Sastiel!ageplay. I don't think I've ever seen that happen. And I would really like to. Thanks. *heart*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time With Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on here, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Cas’ finger trailed around Sam’s hole, tapping against it lightly, and Sam whimpered.

“Sam?” Cas asked softly. “Do you desire something?”

“Wan’…wan’ you, Daddy.” Sam said softly, cheeks flushed red.

“What about Daddy do you want, my little boy?” Cas asked, teasingly soft, lips ghosting across Sam’s neck.

“Daddy, please!” Sam begged. He whined softly when Cas’ hand wrapped around his cock, starting to stroke. “D-Daddy…”

“Sam, speak up.” Cas said. “Do you want Daddy’s finger in your little boy hole?”

“Yes Daddy! Yes!” Sam cried out as Cas gave a soft twist of his wrist, giving a light tun on Sam’s cock.

“Then what?”

“Daddy….”

“Sam, use your words.” Cas said.

“I-I wanna have your cock in me, Da-aaddy.” Sam moaned. Cas smiled, and gave a small suck against Sam’s neck, before he pulled away, and grabbed the lube, slicking a few fingers.

“I need you to spread your legs, Sam.” Cas said. Sam did as Cas wished and watched as Cas moved in between Sam’s legs, a finger going back to start circling around Sam’s hole again.

Cas’ other hand went to Sam’s mouth, tapping a few fingers against Sam’s lips before Sam opened his mouth and accepted the fingers, starting to suck, and Cas smiled, loving the fixation Sam had on sucking something while he was little.

A finger slipped inside of Sam’s hole, and Sam moaned around Cas’ hand, sucking and licking around Cas’ fingers.

“‘Addy…..” Sam got out around the fingers in his mouth, as Cas’ finger wiggled around inside of Sam. “'Ore…'ore, p'ls.”

“Patience, Sam.” Cas scolded lightly, but both were lost in pleasure that Cas didn’t really mind.

He fingered Sam’s ass, until Sam was whining and begging for more, and when Cas finally slid another finger inside with the first, Sam moaned loudly.

One of Sam’s hands reached for his cock, and the hand in Sam’s mouth slipped out stopping Sam’s hand.

“Sam…you know the rule.” Cas said. Sam whined. “Tell me it.” Cas’ fingers froze in Sam, waiting.

“Only Daddy can touch my cock, otherwise I gotta ask.” Sam said. “Daddy, keep goin’, please.” Sam begged and Cas continued fingering Sam again, opening him up.

Sam placed his hand in his mouth, sucking on the fingers, and Cas started to work Sam’s cock, making the Winchester moan.

“Daddy…feels so good, Daddy.” Sam moaned around his fingers.

Cas added another finger, twisting and turning them, and he found Sam’s prostate, when Sam cried out loudly, jerking in Cas’ fist and on his fingers.

“Daddy!” Sam moaned loudly, free hand gripping the sheets underneath him. “Daddy!”

“Daddy is going to be inside of you soon.” Cas murmured softly. “You won’t come without Daddy’s permission, right Sam?”

“No, Daddy. More…more!” Sam moaned, and Cas rubbed against Sam’s prostate again, making Sam scream in pleasure. Sam was always noisy when they did this, and Cas loved every second and sound.

When Sam was open enough, Cas pulled his hand free, and lubed his cock.

“Daddy is going to fuck you now, Sam.” Cas said, lining his cock up with Sam’s hole, and sunk in slowly.

Cas started to thrust, his hand on Sam’s cock and the other one replacing Sam’s fingers in Sam’s mouth.

“Good boy. Such a good boy for Daddy.” Cas panted softly, and Sam gave a garbled moan around Cas’ fingers, arching and shaking from Cas’ ministrations. Cas grunted as he gave deep thrusts, hard enough that Sam could probably see stars every time he shut his eyes.

Sam started talking around Cas’ hand, and Cas slipped it away.

“Daddy, I wanna come! Wanna come! Please, Daddy!” Sam begged.

“You’ve been such a good boy Sam.” Cas smiled. “Come for Daddy.”

Sam cried out, jerking upwards as he came and Cas groaned, Sam’s cock pulsing in his hand as his little boy came. Cas milked Sam for all he had before he let himself come inside of Sam, who moaned loudly.

Afterwards, Cas pulled out, and cleaned the two up leaning down and kissing Sam softly.

“Very well done, little one.” Cas mused softly.

“Thank you Daddy.” Sam murmured. “Love ya Daddy.”

“I love you too, Sam.” Cas said, kissing Sam again, and letting him rest for the time being.


End file.
